


Чайник

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: — Я вскипятил чайник. Хочешь выпить со мной кофе?Впрочем, до кухни они не доходят, начав целоваться в коридоре.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 1





	Чайник

Юре двадцать восемь, над душой больше не стоят вредные взрослые, да и он больше не фигурист. Поэтому у Юры половина головы выкрашена в ярко-розовый, а половина — в синий. А еще у него проколота перегородка носа и язык. И уши, они сплошь усеяны серебристыми серьгами. Жан-Жак влюбился не в такого Юру, но нынешний ему тоже очень нравится. Он любит перебирать его цветные волосы и целоваться, когда по зубам стучит его штанга с зеленым, как глаза, камушком. 

Юра сидит в большом свитере, оверсайз снова в моде. И джинсах, подраных на щиколотках. Он залипает в телефоне, смеется с чего-то.

— Настроение хорошее?

— Нашел старые мемы. Это еще до 2020 года было. — Юра тычет ему под нос телефон-браслет, но Джей-Джей не понимает текста, который над Пикачу: русский он знает все же не слишком хорошо. 

— Я вскипятил чайник. Хочешь выпить со мной кофе?

Юра кивает, встряхивая розово-синими волосами, длинными, до лопаток. Надевает телефон на руку и идет с ним на кухню. Впрочем, до кухни они не доходят, начав целоваться в коридоре. Юра позволяет играть со своей штангой в своем рту, и Джей-Джей чуть по-волчьи не подвывает от того, как ему это нравится. Жадные руки скользят ему под толстовку, конечно, красную, с принтом в виде двух буков «J». Жадные руки касаются так, что у Жан-Жака все скручивается от желания, рвущегося наружу, так что он с еще большим остервенением целует своего Юру. Жадные руки трут соски, и у Джей-Джея окончательно срывает крышу. 

— Чайник. Он остынет, — напоминает Юра, оторвавшись от его губ. Взгляд его изумрудных глаз — шалый. 

— Да насрать. — Жан-Жак убирает синие пряди от шеи и присасывается к нежной коже как раз под оставленным ранее засосом. Это раньше Юра боялся, что их спалят, а сейчас — засасывай, сколько хочешь, и пусть все видят. Пусть завидуют, что у него такой страстный любовник! Джей-Джей засасывает, потом зализывает и переключается на другую сторону, убрав розовые пряди. Руки Юры терроризируют его спину, гладят, скользят с каждым разом все ниже и наконец подбираются к поясу штанов. Заползают под него, заползают под резинку трусов, сжимают ягодицы, это чертовски приятно. 

Губы Юры — везде. Они выцеловывают все его лицо: губы (это обязательно), щеки, нос, лоб, даже брови и подбородок. Губы Юры целуют уши, а язык лижет ушные раковины, и от этой горячей влаги Джей-Джей теряется, как в первый раз. Хотя уже далеко не в первый. Член уже встал, он требует разрядки, и Жан-Жак хватает Юру за руку, чтобы положить себе на пах. Юра все понимает, он спускает с него штаны вместе с трусами (кленовый лист на красном фоне) и становится на колени, чтобы взять в рот. Юра сказочно сосет, годы практики принесли свои плоды. Но слюны, как всегда, много. 

Джей-Джей весь кипит, когда Юра облизывает его ствол. Старательно, не пропустив ни единого квадратного сантиметра. Потом он обхватывает член тонкими пальчиками, и, коротко поцеловав головку, обхватывает ее губами, посасывает. Жан-Жака потряхивает от желания. Ему одновременно и хорошо, и плохо, вернее, плохо от того, что так хорошо. Сил терпеть почти нет, и когда Юра заглатывает член полностью, он понимает, что скоро — его предел. 

Юра выпускает его член изо рта, дует на головку, от чего Джей-Джея начинает потряхивать еще больше. Он чуть ли не слезно умоляет:

— Дай мне кончить. Пожалуйста. 

Юра смотрит на него своими невероятными изумрудными глазами и усмехается, негодник. Но все же снова заглатывает его член, и на выходе Жан-Жак кончает. Сперма попадает Юре на лицо и шею, Джей-Джей смотрит, как завороженный, на белесые капли.

— Свитер не замарал? — нервно спрашивает Юра.

— Нет. 

— Хорошо. Сделаешь мне приятное?

— Конечно. 

Юра встает и расстегивает свои джинсы. Стаскивает их с трусами (кусочки пиццы на ядерно-салатовом фоне), и Жан-Жак обхватывает рукой его член. Сначала взвешивает в руке — его приятно держать в ладони. 

— Не тяни, а то сперма присохнет. 

— А если я оближу?

— Давай.

Джей-Джей припадает губами к тонкой шейке и старательно слизывает собственную сперму. Затем переключается на лицо. 

— Эй, ты-то дрочить не забывай, — говорит Юра. Юра, он вредный, но Жан-Жак его все равно любит. 

Джей-Джей дрочит Юре, слизывая сперму с мягкой щечки. Смотрит, все ли слизал, — вроде все. Юра сдавленно охает, ну же, не сдерживайся, Юрочка, дай-ка услышать твой голосок. Но он не стонет, увы, только охает. Утыкается носом ему в плечо, сжимает напряженно бока Жан-Жака и все никак не кончает. Тогда Джей-Джей использует верное средство — поиграть с яичками свободной рукой. От этого Юра бурно изливается ему в руку, Жан-Жак все тщательно собирает, чтобы ничего не запачкать. Потом подносит руку ко рту, смотрит на реакцию Юры — улыбается. Начинает слизывать и его сперму тоже. 

— Тебе по приколу? 

«Допустим». Но Джей-Джей молчит, чтобы, закончив вылизывать свою ладонь, прижаться губами к губам Юры. Тот не отказывает ему в поцелуе, таком сладком — боже, как избито звучит. 

— Чайник. Уже остыл, — говорит Юра, оторвавшись от его губ. 

— Звучит так, будто чайник тебе важнее, чем я, — деланно сердится Жан-Жак.

— Ты отлично знаешь, что это не так, Джей.

— Знаю. — Джей-Джей усмехается, натягивая свои штаны и порывисто целуя Юру в скулу. Юра застегивает джинсы и, как всегда, смотрит на свой телефон-браслет — вообще от него не отлипает. — Ладно, пойдем разогреем чайник снова.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/8774133) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
